residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Llamada telefónica de Annette a Sherry 2
Añadir Nombre Original) |Contenido = Español= - Sherry: ¿Mamá? - Annette: Bien, estás en casa. - Sherry: Mamá, ¿qué pasa? - Annette: Escucha atentamente, cielo. - Sherry: Vale... - Annette: Dentro de un poco... quizá una hora o así, va a cundir el pánico entre la gente de la ciudad. Habrá muchos incendios, y la gente empezará a pelearse. Ha ocurrido un accidente, así que habrá mucha confusión. Pero tranquila, no te va a pasar nada. Ahora voy a decirte un lugar donde estarás a salvo. Tienes que ir allí, ¿vale? - Sherry: Mamá, ¡espera! ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Tú dónde vas a estar? ¿Y qué va a pasar con los niños del colegio? - Annette: Luego te lo explico, cariño. Pero primero, escucha lo que quiero que hagas. Esta casa ya no es lugar seguro. Hay un joyero en el aparador de mi habitación. Quiero que cojas el collar que hay en él y lo lleves contigo. Después, sal de la casa y ve a la comisaría de policía. Supongo que podrás ir por Flower Road, pero si es demasiado peligroso, ve por la parte de atrás. - Sherry: ¿Peligroso... ? - Annette: Habrá mucha gente confusa por la cuidad, algunos puede que estén enfadados. Sherry, esto es muy importante: no te acerques a nadie. Ni siquiera si ves a amigos o profesores por el camino. No te acerques a ellos, ¿vale? ¿Sherry? - Sherry: ... Vale... No me acercaré a nadie... - Annette: Muy bien, bonita. Cuando llegues a la comisaría, estarás a salvo. Allí me reuniré contigo. Sherry, puedes hacerlo. Confía en mí. - Sherry: Vale... Date prisa, mami, porfi. No quiero estar sola... - Annette: Claro que si, cielo. Ahora vete. - Sherry: ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está papá... ? |-|Inglés= - Sherry: Mom? - Annette: Oh good, you made it home. - Sherry: Mom, what's wrong? - Annette: Listen carefully honey. - Sherry: "Alright..." - Annette: In a little while... maybe about an hour or so, people in the city are going to start to panic. There will be a lot of fires and people will start fighting. There's been an accident, so people will be confused. But don't worry, you're going to be OK. I'm going to tell you a safe place to go and I need you to go there, OK? - Sherry: Mom, wait! What's going to happen? Where are you? And, and... What about my friends at school? - Annette: We don't have time, I'll explain everything later, sweetie. Look, our house won't be safe anymore so here what I need you to do. There's a white jewelry box on the dresser in mommy's bedroom. I want you to take the necklace with you. Then leave the house and go to the police station. You should be able take Flower Road, but if it's too dangerous, I want you to take the back way. - Sherry: Dangerous... ? - Annette: There will be a lot of confused people in town and some of them may be angry. Sherry, this is very important. Stay away from everyone. Even if you see your friends or your teachers on the way, don't get close to them, alright? - Sherry: ... - Annette: Sherry? - Sherry: ...OK... I won't get close to anyone... - Annette: That's a good girl. Once you get inside police station you'll be safe. That's where I'll meet you. Sherry, you can do it. Trust me. - Sherry: OK... Please hurry mommy. I don't want to be by myself..... - Annette: Of course, sweetie. Now, go. - Sherry: Mommy! Where is Dadd-- |-|Vídeo= thumb|center|506 px }} Descripción Llamada telefónica de Annette a Sherry 2 es un archivo de voz que aparece en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Archivos de The Darkside Chronicles